swissradiofandomcom-20200215-history
Opera time table W43/2014
Actual events * Network reconstruction and construction works of the Zumikerstrasse. Construction will start on 8 Dec 2013 and completed in the springtime of 2015. There may be interruptions of the broadcasting of swissradio Opera. Opera time table 20.10.2014 - Monday/Montag 00:37 Server check and updates 01:10 Tomás de Torrejón y Velasco - La Púrpura de la Rosa (1997) DHM (ES) 03:26 Domenico Zipoli - San Ignacio (1996) K617 (ES) 04:11 Alessandro Scarlatti - Griselda (2000) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording 07:12 Antonio Caldera - La clemenza di Tito (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 09:37 Benedetto Marcello - Arianna (1999) Chandos (I) - 1st recording 12:40 Giovanni Battista Pergolesi - L'Olimpiade (1992) Arkadia (I) 15:41 Leonardo Vinci - Artaserse (2012) Virgin Classics (I) 18:48 Reinhard Keiser - Masaniello Furioso (1989) CPO (D) 21:14 Georg Philipp Telemann - Orpheus (1996) Harmonia Mundi (D) - 1st recording 21.10.2014 - Tuesday/Dienstag 00:02 Mozart-Henneberg-Schack - Der Stein der Weisen (The Philosopher's Stone) (1998) Telarc (D) - 1st recording 02:06 Meingosus Gaelle - Adams und Evas Erschaffung (1999) DA Music (D) 03:27 Vicenç Cuyàs - La Fattucchiera (2001) Columna Música (I) 05:48 Gaetano Donizetti - Alahor in Granata (1989) Almaviva (I) - 1st recording 08:20 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Il crociato in Egitto (1991) Opera Rara (I) 12:10 Giovanni Pacini - L'Ultimo Giorno di Pompei (1997) Dynamic (I) 14:43 Giovanni Pacini - Carlo di Borgogna (2001) Opera Rara (I) 17:46 Lauro Rossi - Cleopatra (?) Naxos (I) 19:31 Amilcare Ponchielli - La Giogonda (1952) Conductor: Antonio Votto (I) 22:16 Arrigo Boito - Nerone (1957) Conductor: Franco Capuana (I) 22.10.2014 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 00:46 Giacomo Puccini - Madama Butterfly (1954) Conductor: Gianandrea Gavazzeni (I) 02:52 Ottorino Respighi - La campana sommersa (1956) Conductor: Franco Capuana (I) 05:09 Pietro Mascagni - Lodoletta (1960) Conductor: Graziano Mucci (I) 06:55 Umberto Giordano - Fedora (1950) Conductor: Mario Rossi (I) 08:22 Sergei Sergejewitsch Prokofjew - Guerra e Pace (1953) Conductor: unknown (I) 10:40 Francesco Cilea - Adriana Lecouvreur (1951) Conductor: Alfredo Simonetto (I) 12:45 Ildebrando Pizzetti - La figlia di Iorio (1956) Conductor: Ildebrando Pizzetti (I) 15:02 Nino Rota - La visita meravigliosa (1993) La Bottega Discantica (I) - 1st recording 16:43 Lodovico Rocca - Monte Ivnor (1957) GOP (I) 18:32 Gian Carlo Menotti - Amelia al ballo (1954) Conductor: Nino Sanzogno (I) 19:21 Gian Carlo Menotti - La Medium (1957) Conductor: Nicola Rescigno (I) 20:21 Gion Antoni Derungs - Tredeschin (Das 13. Kind) (2004) Ediziun Tredeschin (RM) 22:05 Roberto Sierra - El mensajero de plata (The Silver Messenger) (1986) NP (ES) - 1st recording 23:11 Juan Trigos - De Cachetito Raspado (1999) Quindecim (ES) 23.10.2014 - Thursday/Donnerstag 00:29 Thomas Adès - The Tempest (2009) EMI Classics (E) - 1st recording 02:26 Kris Defoort - House of the Sleeping Beauties (2009) Fuga Libera (E) 03:55 Kris Defoort - The Woman who walked into doors (2010) Fuga Libera (E) 05:17 Tsippi Fleischer - Cain and Abel (2001) VMM (HE) - 1st recording 06:20 Ann K. Gebuhr - Bonhoeffer (2000) Gebuhr&Hatten (E) 08:12 Udo Zimmermann - Die weisse Rose (1988) Berlin Classics (D) - 1st recording 09:20 Aribert Reimann - Lear (1982) Oehms Classics (D) 11:50 Nancy Van de Vate - Nemo, Jenseits von Vulkania (2001) VMM (D) 13:10 Carlisle Floyd - Susannah (1993) Virgin Classics (E) 14:44 Ned Rorem - Miss Julie (1994) Newport Classics (E) - 1st recording 16:12 Charles Chaynes - Noces de sang (Bloody Wedding) (1988) Cybelia (F) - 1st recording 17:50 Flavio Testi - Saül (2003) Radio France (F) - 1st recording 19:23 Darius Milhaud - Christophe Colomb (1956) Conductor: Manuel Rosenthal (F) - 1st recording 21:20 Francis Poulenc - Les Dialogues des carmélites (1990) Virgin Classics (F) 23:52 Jacques Ibert - Persée et Andromède (2002) AVIE (F) 24.10.2014 - Friday/Freitag 00:33 Joseph-Guy Ropartz - Le Pays (2001) Timpani (F) 02:23 Gustave Charpentier - Louise (1976) Sony Classical (F) 05:13 Alberto Franchetti - Cristoforo Colombo (1991) Koch (I) 07:52 Gino Marinuzzi - Jacquerie (1990) Nuova Era (I) - 1st recording 09:13 Pietro Mascagni - Parisina (1978) Bongiovanni (I) 11:36 Pietro Mascagni - Cavalleria rusticana (1989) Deutsche Grammophon (I) 12:54 Riccardo Zandonai - Conchita (1969) Gala (I) 14:25 Riccardo Zandonai - Francesca da Rimini (1976) Gala (I) 16:23 Umberto Giordano - Andrea Chenier (1955) Conductor: Antonio Votto (I) 18:11 Ottorino Respighi - Lucrezia (1981) Bongiovanni (I) 19:10 Ottorino Respighi - La fiamma (1997) Agorà Musica (I) 21:28 Giacomo Puccini - Tosca (1953) Conductor: Victor de Sabata (I) 23:16 Arrigo Boito - Mefistofele (1956) Conductor: Angelo Questa (I) 25.10.2014 - Saturday/Samstag 01:31 Arrigo Boito - Nerone (1957) Conductor: Franco Capuana (I) 04:02 Giuseppe Verdi - Simon Boccanegra (1988) Decca (I) 06:07 Isaac Albéniz - Henry Clifford (2002) Decca (E) 08:26 Richard Wagner - Tannhäuser (2001) Teldec Classics (D) 11:40 Richard Wagner - Parsifal (1951) Conductor: Hans Knappertsbusch (D) 16:12 Richard Wagner - Tristan und Isolde (1952) Conductor: Herbert von Karajan (D) 20:26 Stanisław Moniuszko - Halka (1986) CPO (PL) 22:27 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Margherita d'Anjou (2003) Opera Rara (I) 26.10.2014 - Sunday/Sonntag 01:08 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Semiramide (2006) Dynamic (I) 03:42 Gioachino Rossini - Tancredi (1994) Naxos (I) 06:09 Giovanni Pacini - Medea (1993) Agorà Musica (I) - 1st recording 08:07 Giovanni Pacini - Alessandro nell'Indie (2006) Opera Rara (I) - 1st recording 10:48 Carlo Evasio Soliva - La testa di bronzo o sia La capanna solitaria (1993) MGB (I) - 1st recording 12:44 Gaetano Donizetti - Ugo, Conte di Parigi (2003) Dynamic (I) 14:37 Gaetano Donizetti - Linda di Chamounix (2009) Opera Rara (I) 17:22 Vicenç Cuyàs - La Fattucchiera (2001) Columna Música (I) 19:53 Vincenzo Bellini - I puritani (1953) Conductor: Tullio Serafin (I) 22:15 Vincenzo Bellini - Il pirata (1959) Conductor: Nicola Rescigno (I) Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2014 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 43/2014 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2014